


Schwindendes Weiß

by NoizyKorat



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alkoholentzug, M/M, Nervenzusammenbruch, Suizid, Tod mehrer Charaktere, Trauerarbeit, Traumabewältigung, Vergewaltigung, alkoholismus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie alle waren sich alle darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Tag früher oder später kommen würde, dennoch war keiner willens gewesen, sich mit diesem Fakt auseinander zu setzen und Frieden damit zu schließen.<br/>Als nun der Tag ihres finalen Schicksals  kam, traf es die Überlebenden Yohji und Omi kalt und unvorbereitet.<br/>Völlig übereilt reißen sie sich von Kritiker los und treten die Flucht an. Nun einander geileint, und dennoch in der Verarbeitung ihres Verlustes auf sich selbst angewiesen - auf Gedeih und Verderb. <br/>Irritation, Frustration durch ihre ungelösten Problematiken bauschen sich immer weiter auf - eine tickende Zeitbombe, die nur auf ihre Explosion wartet. <br/>Als es soweit ist, die letzten Strohhalme der Vernunft gerissen, kann nur der Stärkere überleben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwindendes Weiß

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fading White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416569) by [NoizyKorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat). 



> Ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf die Charaktere oder die originalen Werke, es ist kein Rechtsbruch und keine Beleidung beabsichtigt. Dies ist eine 100%ige Fanarbeit ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse.
> 
> Dieses Werk ist selbst probegelesen und kann daher möglicherweise gelegentlich fehlerhaft sein. Hinterlasst mir eine Zeile, wenn ihr etwas findet und ich werde mich darum kümmern es zu beheben.  
> Jegliche positive Kommentatorik und konstruktive Kritik ist sehr erwünscht. Vielen Dank!
> 
> In Ansätzen inspiriert von einem alten, sehr emotional ergreifendem RPG mit einer tollen Yohji Spielerin.

Blendend weiße Wände, gähnend leer, umschlossen simple, spartanisch wirkende Einrichtung,  
bestehend aus einem Bett, einem kleinen Tisch und blitzsauberem, marmorierten PVC Boden, der  
für diese Art Einrichtungen so typisch zu sein schien, wie die Postmarke für einen Brief. Der  
beißend scharfe, übelkeiterregend intensive Gestank von Desinfektionsmittel hatte sich überall  
ausgebreitet als wollte er einem alle Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Dazu diese unheimliche Stille, die  
die kalte, erdrückende Atmosphäre dieses Ortes nur verstärkte, einem das Gefühl gab das einzig  
lebende Wesen in diesem riesenhaften Gebäude zu sein.  
Ein großes Fenster erlaubte den geradezu deprimierenden Ausblick auf einen kleinen, verwitterten  
Park durch eine ganze Reihe massiver Gitterstäbe. Aus einem Bett von dichtem Bodennebel ragten  
lange, dunkle Stämme traurig und bemitleidenswert wie die letzten, abgerissenen Soldaten nach  
einem langen, harten Krieg – nahezu nackt, mit kaum einer Hand voll Blätter noch versehen, die  
bizarrer Weise jetzt, in den warmen, erdigen Tönen ihres Todes, am schönsten waren. Eine nahezu  
blutrote Sonne sank in ein Kissen aus dicken, schmutzig grauen Wolken und tauchte die ganze  
Szenerie in einen schwermütig wirkenden Hauch eines blassen Orangetons.  
Völlig ahnungslos von diesem fast verstörenden, auf morbide Art ästhetischen Bildes, starrten  
riesige, knallblaue Augen aus eingesunkenen, schattigen Sockeln abwesendenden,  
verschwommenen Blickes aus dem langsam anlaufenden Fenster hinaus. Diese faszinierenden  
Augen mit dem herzzerreißenden Ausdruck in ihnen gehörten zu einem kleinen, ausgemergelten  
Körper, fast blass genug um mit der blütenweißen Wand zu verschmelzen und schlaf, fast  
bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl, mehr tot als lebendig. Die tragische Geschichte dieser  
bemitleidenswerten verlorenen Seele hatte sich für die Ewigkeit förmlich in das junge, einst  
attraktive Gesicht gegraben. Mattes, wirres Haar von sandblonder Farbe verdeckte jenes Gesicht  
fast völlig, hing kraftlos herunter wie die Köpfe eingehender Freesien, die das arme Geschöpf, wie  
er sich zu erinnern meinte, früher einmal sehr geliebt hatte.  
Einst in glücklichen Tagen, als er noch einer von Vieren gewesen war, die tagsüber in einem  
Laden namens “Koneko sumu ie” hingebungsvolle Floristen gemimmt hatten, während sie aber  
des Nachtens als gefürchtete Assassinen der Auftragsmördergruppe Weiß unterwegs gewesen  
waren. So verschieden sie auch gewesen sein mochten, Aya mit seiner eisigen Entschlossenheit,  
Yohji mit seinem anzüglichen Gehabe, Ken mit seinem hitzigen Temperament, und er, Omi selbst  
mit seinem sonnigen Gemüt, waren sie dennoch sehr schnell mehr als nur Kameraden geworden,  
hatten eine tief greifende Freundschaft zueinander entwickelt.  
Nur so hatten sie es geschafft ihr Leben so friedlich zu verbringen und sogar noch Spaß zu haben, trotz ihres grausamen Berufs. Jeder von ihnen hatte sein eigenes Kreuz einer tragischen  
Vergangenheit mit sich zu schleppen gehabt, doch wenn einer von ihnen – wie Menschen eben  
sind – unter seiner Last zusammengebrochen war, dann waren sie alle da gewesen gemeinsam an  
zu packen und zu helfen. Lediglich durch diese engen Bande und das niemals aufhören gegenseitig  
aufeinander zu achten, hatten sie so lange überlebt. Genau das lies ihre schließlich Niederlage  
umso mehr unfassbar und skandalös, nahezu lächerlich aussehen.  
Es war, wie er glaubte, ganz alleine sein ureigener Fehler gewesen. Er hatte bitterst versagt.  
Versagt als Tsukiyono Omi, als Bombay, als Anführer und auch als Mitglied von Weiß, als  
Mamoru, der jüngste der Takatori Söhne und vor Allem aber als Freund.  
Alles währe in Ordnung gewesen wenn er nur ruhig geblieben währe und Mastermind – wie sonst  
immer – ignoriert hätte, als jener ihm davon erzählte, wie sein angeblicher Erzeuger, Takatori  
Reiji, diese ganze Entführung damals veranlasst hatte, um seinen verhassten Bruder, den  
tatsächlichen, jedoch ahnungslosen Vater, Takatori Shuichi – der Weiß als ihr Auftraggeber Persia  
bekannt war – dazu zu bringen seinen eigenen Sohn zu “retten”, nur um ihn als Mörder unter  
seinem eigenen Kommando heran zu ziehen.  
Voller Entsetzen hatte Omi völlig überreagiert, trotz Oracles Warnungen einen panischen Schuss  
auf seinen Onkel Reiji abgegeben und so quasi eine Kugel in dem Kopf seines lange so verzweifelt  
gesuchten Vaters getrieben, als währe sein eigener Finger am Abzug gewesen, nicht Masterminds.  
Von Schuld geplagt und total aufgelöst hatte er sich nicht länger auf den Kampf mit Schwarz  
konzentrieren können und war so regelrecht in Prodigys erbarmungslosen, körperlosen Griff  
gefallen, von wo aus er nur verzweifelt zusehen konnte, wie Weiß, seine Lebensgrundlage,  
langsam in sich zusammen brach.  
Yohjis gepeinigte Schreie, wie er – Opfer von Masterminds mentaler Folter – sich den Kopf  
haltend auf die Knie sackte, klangen Omi grausam in den Ohren und Ayas Körper – sein Ausdruck  
voller Schock und schierem Unglauben fiel zu Boden, zuckte grotesk unter dem Hagel von  
Oracles Kugeln, während eine Blutfontäne das ganze Schauspiel mit diesem verhassten, dennoch  
so wunderschönen Tiefrot besprengte, als Berserkers Klinge durch Kens Kehle glitt, der – mit dem  
Entsetzen über den Niedergang all seiner Kollegen tief in den Knochen – zu unaufmerksam  
geworden war sich ordentlich zu verteidigen.  
Unauslöschlich hatte sich dieses Bild schmerzlich tief in Omis Erinnerung gebrannt, bevor  
Prodigys Telekinese den schmalen Hals ein letztes Mal, fester als zuvor, zusammendrückte und  
alles um ihn herum schwarz zu werden begann.  
Eigenartiger Weise hatte Omi überlebt, denn Prodigy hatte ihn wohl nur ein wenig zu früh für tot  
befunden. Er fand sich auf seinem Bett wieder und eine sehr ernst drein blickende Manx ragte  
hoch über ihm. Sie wirkte blass, und wenn man sie kannte so wie er es tat recht beunruhigt,  
trotzdem war ihr Blick hart und entschlossen. Ihre Stimme glatt und gnadenlos professionell wie  
immer, als sie klar und deutlich, scheinbar völlig ruhig, wortwörtlich die ihr anvertraute Mitteilung  
rezitierte.  
“Weiß Anführer Tsukiyono Omi, Codename Bombay. Kritiker erklärt die Mission für gescheitert.  
Die Verantwortung für den Tod deines Vorgesetzten Persia, Takatori Shuichi, als auch deiner  
Teammitglieder Abyssinian, Fujimiya Ran, und Siberian, Hidaka Ken, sowie der feindlichen  
Gefangennahme von Balinese, Kudou Yohji, wird alleine dir zur Last gelegt. Obwohl du Takatori  
Mamoru bist wird dir die rechtmäßige Nachfolge als Persia aberkannt. Du hast nur noch die  
Möglichkeit, dich rein zu waschen und als stolzer Takatori ehrenvoll beerdigt zu werden, wenn du  
dich selbst richtest. Solltest du dich jedoch weigern, werden du und Balinese, als Verräter  
liquidiert”  
Omis Gesichtsausdruck glitt über Schmerz und Schock hinüber in eine ausdruckslose Maske, dochseine Stimme zitterte, sowohl vor Schwäche, als auch Wut, wie er sich mühsam auf die Beine  
hievte. Mit dem letzten Dart in der Hand, den er noch unter dem Ärmel gehabt hatte stellte er sich  
Manx Pistole entgegen, seine Augen beherrscht von einem zornigen Funkeln das man so noch  
niemals an ihm gesehen hatte.  
“Dann erkläre ich eben meine Unabhängigkeit!”  
Seine aufgebrachte Stimme widerhallte im Raum, mischte sich mit dem dumpfen Aufschlag von  
Manx Körper auf dem Boden und dem Zuschlagen der Türe hinter ihm.  
Es war ein extrem riskantes Manöver gewesen, einfach mehr oder minder ungezielt zu werfen und  
dann ohne jegliche Deckung zur Tür zu rennen. Wider aller Erwartung hatte er es aber tatsächlich  
geschafft, sie zu töten, hatte den tödlichen Dart in die Schulter jener Frau genagelt, die als einzige  
eine Art Mutter für ihn gewesen war, noch bevor ihr Finger den Auslöser hatte durchziehen  
können.  
Erst als er draußen war, ein paar Gassen weiter, in den Schatten verborgen, brach das so vertraute  
Schuldgefühl auf ihn herein. Seine Augen brannten, als hätte jemand Säure hinein gekippt, doch er  
hielt felsenfest an sich. Tsukiyono Omi würde nie wieder weinen, das schwor er sich selbst.  
Er musste dringend wieder herunter kommen. So konnte er weder klar denken noch vernünftig  
handeln und würde nur Risiken eingehen, also improvisierte er hastig eine Verkleidung und  
erlaubte sich ein wenig durch die Hintergassen der nächtlichen Stadt zu wandern, bis er sich  
wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. In einem kleinen, stillen Internetcafé, in dem er ungestört an die  
Arbeit gehen konnte, fand er sich schließlich wieder.  
Innerhalb von zwei Stunden hatte er Schwarz´ Aufenthaltsort ermittelt, gefälschte Pässe und  
Ausweispapiere für sich und Yohji organisiert, als auch alle Spuren verwischt, die er  
möglicherweise dabei hinterlassen hatte. Er nahm den Zug in die reichen Vororte, und zögerte ein  
wenig, musste allen Mut in sich sammeln, bevor er an das riesige Tor der außergewöhnlichen,  
weitläufigen Villa trat, in der die vier Psis lebten, und seine Absichten kund tat.  
In der Tat tauchte nur wenige Momente später Oracle schon auf ihn ein zu lassen, jedoch nicht  
ohne ihm hinter diesen eigenartig reflektierfreundlichen Brillengläsern neugierige bis  
misstrauische Blicke zu zuwerfen. Der Rest von Schwarz wartete auf einer großzügigen Couch in  
einem riesigen Salon, allesamt überaus verblüfft ihn lebend zu sehen – wobei Prodigys  
Blickwechsel mit Oracle Bände sprach – und nicht zu Letzt auch sehr misstrauisch, wieso er denn  
jetzt plötzlich, mir nichts, dir nichts über seine lebenslangen Arbeitgeber auspacken wollte. Yohji  
würden sie sicher nicht umsonst hergeben, das war Omi völlig klar, und nachdem er er keine  
Verpflichtungen mehr Kritiker gegenüber hatte, die ihn einschränkten – wenn er Glück hatte hätte  
er sie dann vielleicht auch dank Schwarz gleich vom Hals – konnte er völlig frei alles austeilen  
was er wusste und so seinen Kameraden doch noch retten.  
Mastermind schien glücklich ein paar Namen zu haben, deren Köpfe er für weitere delikate Details  
umkrempeln konnte, Berserker machte den Eindruck als konnte er es kaum abwarten Mastermind  
beim “Verhören” zu helfen, oder aber einfach lebendes Beweismaterial aus dem Weg zu räumen,  
während Oracle – an der Breite des Grinsens zu urteilen – sich offensichtlich daran erfreute sich  
Notizen zu Plänen und Strategien Kritikers zu machen oder sich über die Baupausen essentieller  
Gebäude zu beugen. Prodigy für seinen Teil schien verstörend fröhlich, als er mit  
sicherheitstechnischen Details und zahlreichen Passwörtern verschwand, ihren Teil der  
Abmachung zu erfüllen.  
Ohne weitere Diskussionen wurde Omi ein sehr bleicher Yohji welcher mitgenommen genug  
aussah, dass man getrost annehmen konnte, dass Berserker sich gut an ihm ausgetobt hatte,  
während sein völlig abwesender Geisteszustand indizierte, dass Mastermind ihm sicher nicht nur  
Aspirin gefüttert hatte in den Arm gedrückt, beide freundlicherweise hinaus geleitet, wo  
praktischer weise schon ein Taxi auf sie wartete, dass sie zum Flughafen bringen sollte.  
Als sie den Flughafen erreicht hatten, beseitigte Omi den Fahrer, indem er ihm kurzerhand das  
Genick brach. Geschickt schälte er ihn aus der Kleidung, froh darüber, dass der genau die richtige  
Größe hatte. Die zerrissenen Überreste von Yohjis Kleidung wanderten in den nächsten  
Mülleimer, wurden durch knallige Shorts und ein geschmackloses HawaiiHemd ersetzt, die sich  
mit der auffälligen Sonnenbrille welche unauffällig die vernebelten Augen verdeckte – perfekt  
zum typischen TouristenLook ergänzten.  
Problemlos schafften sie es in den Flieger, sehr zu Omis Erleichterung und schon waren sie in der  
Luft, ließen Japan für immer weit, weit hinter sich zurück, im Tausch gegen die beruhigende  
Sicherheit eines ruhigen, normalen Lebens in der Anonymität einer ausländischen Metropole.  
Gerade als Omi schon am Einschlafen war, langsam an die Schulter seines Kameraden sank,  
erwachte jener mit einem Ruck aus seiner Trance. Hinter der Sonnenbrille musterten noch immer  
geweitete Pupillen panisch die fremde Umgebung. Innerlich fluchend machte Omi sich auf das  
Schlimmste gefasst, warf einen scharfen, beobachtenden Blick herum. Über dem Gang fiel ihm  
eine Japanerin mittleren Alters auf, die sie neugierig, vielleicht aber auch misstrauisch anstarrte.  
Ohne groß nachzudenken zog Omi Yohji für einen verzweifelt tiefen Kuss an sich, sich völlig  
bewusst darüber, dass diese Art physischen Kontakts seinem Freund immer eine große Hilfe war.  
Wieder einmal erwies sein Instinkt als richtig, denn der Kuss wurde nahezu sofort erwidert,  
während die Spannung langsam aber sicher aus dem drahtigen Körper wich, der sich dankbar an  
ihn schmiegte. Ganz langsam nur lies Omi den Kuss enden, zog den unfokusierten Blick seines  
Partners auf sich, wie er geradezu reflexartig, mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu der Dame  
herüber, leise in schwerem Tokyo Präfektur Dialekt zu murmeln begann.  
“Ach Schatz, was hast du denn nur wieder? Freust du dich denn gar nicht auf den Urlaub? Nun  
komm schon, das wird sicher ganz toll und ich verspreche dir, wir werden wieder zurück in  
unserem guten, alten Japan sein, bevor dus auch nur ansatzweise vermissen kannst, ja? Und jetzt  
hör auf ein Gesicht zu ziehen wie zehn Tage Regenwetter”  
Die kleine Show funktionierte perfekt. Errötend sah die Dame schnell weg, entweder beschämt  
darüber, dass sie beim Starren erwischt worden war, oder aber hatte sie die offenkundige  
Homosexualität der Beiden irritiert. Was auch immer der Grund war, Omi war es völlig egal,  
solange nun Ruhe war.  
Eigentlich hatte er, trotz allem, eigentlich durchaus Glück gehabt, denn er hatte es heute schon  
mehrmals geschafft sie am Leben zu erhalten und zeitig Fluchtwege zu finden, durch die sie der  
Hölle entkommen waren, die hinter ihnen los zu brechen drohte. Was alles passiert währe, hätte er  
wieder versagt, das wollte er sich erst gar nicht ausmalen.  
Ein trauriges, dennoch milde amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Omis Gesicht, wie sein älterer Partner  
sich friedlich an ihn schmiegte, wie ein Kind, das Wärme und Trost suchte um schlafen zu können,  
eine geradezu niedliche Seite zeigte, die er sonst niemandem zu sehen gewährte. Während Yohji  
tief und fest an seiner Schulter schlief, zwang er sich den ganzen Flug über wach zu bleiben, mit  
Hilfe der dargebotenen Magazine, in der Angst, dass doch noch irgendetwas schief gehen konnte.  
Schneller als er realisierte – Yohjis fester, wohl durch die Drogen herbeigeführter Schlaf, hatte sie  
vor weiteren unangenehmen Vorfällen bewahrt – landete das Flugzeug auch schon und sie  
verließen den Flughafen, stiegen in eines der wartenden Taxis.  
In leisem, wahrscheinlich stark akzentuiertem Englisch wechselte Omi einige Worte mit dem  
Fahrer, der nur knapp nickte und sie tief in jene Bezirke der Stadt brachte, in denen jeder sich  
einzig und allein um eigene Angelegenheiten kümmerte, keine Zeit und kein Interesse hatte eine  
blute Lippe zu riskieren, weil man sich in derer Leute Dinge gemischt hatte. Hier, zwischen  
naturblonden, blauäugigen Latinos und ähnlich schrägen Kreaturen wurde ihr, für ihre klar  
asiatische Abstammung, doch sehr ungewöhnliches Erscheinungsbild mit Sicherheit nicht auffallen.  
Die Wohnung, die zwar recht klein, aber wenigstens verhältnismäßig sauber war, war ausgestattet  
mit einem, für Yohjis Verhältnisse gerade so ausreichenden Kleiderschrank, einem kleinen runden  
Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem typisch westlichen SingleBett. Die Küche, die an das Box förmige  
ToilettenBadezimmer grenzte, bestand aus lediglich einem kleinen Herd mit zwei Kochplatten  
und einem Minikühlschrank.  
Das Gesicht verziehend riss Omi unverzüglich das einsame kleine Fenster auf, in der Hoffnung,  
dass ein wenig frischer Wind den anhaftenden Geruch von Marihuana schnell hinaus fegen würde.  
Ohne Zweifel würde es schwer werden für sie Beide, wo so eng zusammen zu leben und obendrein  
in recht ärmlichen Verhältnissen, doch es war eben alles gewesen, was er in dieser kurzen Zeit,  
trotz unzähliger Kontakte und gar Bestechung, hatte erreichen können. Sie mussten sich nun eben  
selbst wieder auf die Beine bekommen. Eine Woche, so glaubte Omi sollte genug sein, über das  
Schlimmste hinweg zu kommen, doch dann mussten sie wirklich schnellstens Arbeit finden. Dafür  
war die Zeit definitiv zu knapp gewesen, doch wenigstens hatte er den Tipp bekommen, dass das  
Militär hier jemanden für komplexere Hacks suchte, wo er, dank der vielen Jahre Erfahrung mit  
Weiß sicherlich gute Chancen haben würde. Zumal er sich in ihren neuen Papieren einfach zwei  
Jahre älter gemogelt hatte, abgesehen davon, dass aus ihm und Yohji nun offiziell Brüder  
geworden waren, um so wenig Misstrauen wie irgend möglich zu erregen.  
Omi hatte praktisch wirklich an alles gedacht, also sollte nun wirklich nichts mehr schief gehen  
können, oder?  
Plötzlich riss ihn Yohjis müde, desorientierte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, verlangte nach einer  
Erklärung, die er nicht mehr länger verweigern konnte.  
Völlig entgegen Omis optimistischer Vorhersage waren die Drogen auf die Schwarz seinen  
Freund gesetzt hatten alles andere wie harmlos, so war es bereits am Ende ihrer zweiten Woche  
hier in Toronto, als Yohjis Gesundheit sich langsam wieder erholte und er endlich mit den langsam  
schwächer werdenden Suchtattaken fertig wurde.  
Schnell hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt, jeder sein eigenes Leben nebeneinander her zu führen, ohne  
dass ihre Wege sich groß kreuzten, außer gelegentlich an Bett und Tisch die sie teilten, doch nicht  
einmal das war die Regel. Kein einziges Wort war seit ihrer ersten Nacht hier über Yohjis Lippen  
gekommen und so gut wie jede Nacht verschwand er einfach und kam frühestens irgendwann  
mitten in der Nacht wieder, wenn nicht gar Tage später. Üblicherweise fiel er, völlig betrunken  
und mit einer Aura von billigem, schnellen Sex um sich, genau wie er war, noch vollständig  
angezogen auf das kleine Bett und schlief sofort ein. Er war ruheloser und verschlossener  
geworden, als er es zu Weiß Zeiten je gewesen war, sein Blick stets leer und abwesend, aber Omi  
lies ihn in Frieden, zum einen aus Sorge, dass Yohji ausbrechen könnte, sollte er zu autoritär  
werden und zum anderen in der zugegeben recht vagen Hoffnung, dass er selbst kommen und  
reden würde, wie er es damals immer getan hatte. Mittlerweile hatte Omi ihnen natürlich, wie  
geplant, Arbeit beim Militär verschafft, er seines Zeichens ihr Ass in Sachen Hacken und  
Programmieren, während Yohji zum absoluten Nummer Eins Fahrer avanciert war, doch geändert  
hatte es nichts. Rein gar nichts. Es schien als währe zwischen ihnen alles stehen geblieben,  
komplett unbeweglich, als ob jemand während eines Films die Pause Taste gedrückt hätte,  
während draußen, wie in einer Zeitschleife, alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging.  
Monatelang ging das so hin und her. Während die nicht enden wollenden Sorgen tiefe rote Narben  
auf Omis Armen hinterließen, von dem Wunsch zeugten, all die Anspannung und den Schmerz  
zumindest für einen Moment zu erleichtern, und Yohji mehr und mehr nahezu konstant im Rausch  
lebte, egal wann und wo. Sogar den Militärs war Yohji zunehmend negativ aufgefallen, und Omi  
wusste genau, dass sie das nicht tolerieren würden, wenn sie nicht de Facto Koriphäen auf ihren jeweiligen Gebieten währen, und ihnen klar war, dass Omi ohne weiteres ebenfalls gehen würde,  
wenn sie seinen “Bruder” hinauswerfen. Trotzdem sorgte Omi sich mehr und mehr, wie lange all  
das wohl noch halten würde. Es machte ihm wahnsinnige Angst so offensichtlich hilflos in  
Schicksals Händen zu liegen.  
In einer einzigen verhängnisvollen Nacht wurden seine Alpträume schlussendlich doch wahr.  
Völlig betrunken, wie in jeder Nacht kam Yohji nach Hause, fiel auf das Bett, doch diesmal schlief  
er nicht einfach ein. Wie eh und je stellte Omi sich schlafend, obwohl er wach geworden war. Er  
dachte sich noch nicht einmal etwas dabei, als er hörte, dass Yohji sich auszog und der kühle  
Körper sich an ihn drückte. Ein ungewollt wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn, wie kalte Hände über  
seinen schmächtigen Körper glitten. Angespannt und verunsichert hielt Omi erst einmal still und  
lies den Älteren gewähren, möglicherweise gar etwas neugierig, denn dergleichen Zärtlichkeiten  
waren ihm, der in der Tat so unschuldig war wie er wirkte, völlig fremd. Mit geübter Hand schälte  
Yohji den Kleinen, der nun ganz offensichtlich wach war, aus dem Schlafanzug und konterte  
dessen stetig wachsende Verunsicherung mit einem schalen Lächeln und einem heftigen Kuss, der  
ihnen beiden den Atem knapp werden lies. Lange, schlanke, vom Draht vernarbte Finger tanzen  
förmlich über jugendlich weiche Haut, schenkten insbesondere der für dieses zarte Alter viel zu  
muskulös ausgeprägten Brust gesonderte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Art wie sie über die zart rosigen  
Nippel glitten jagte ein Kribbeln durch den zierlichen Körper, der Omi in den Kuss keuchen und  
sich aufbäumen, auf mehr hoffen lies. Als eine der Hände sich aber um Omis wachsende Erektion  
legte und zu massieren begann wollte er erst einmal protestieren, doch das überwältigende Gefühl  
und die Zunge in den Tiefen seines Mundes ließen das nicht zu. Nur wenige Striche später war  
Omi schon so sehr in seiner Lust versunken, dass er jegliche Einwände einfach vergaß und gierig  
zurück küsste. Seine Hüfte bewegten sich wie von selbst in die Hand seines Partners und so  
abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht mal wirklich wie zwei Finger in ihn glitten, ihn zu dehnen begannen.  
Was wirklich vorging bemerkte er erst wie alles um ihn herum sich in flüssiges Wachs zu  
verwandeln schien, als Yohjis Finger in ihm einen Punkt trafen, der förmliche Wellen von Lust  
durch den kleinen Körper jagte, die so intensiv waren, dass er nicht mehr fähig war zu denken,  
quasi zu einem willigen Sklaven in seines Herren Gnade wurde. Dann jedoch presste Yohji sich  
mit einem einzigen schnellen Stoß in ihn, dessen brennender Schmerz Omi aus allen Wolken fallen  
lies. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und Tränen in den großen, blauen Augen brach er den  
Kuss, bettelte seinen Freund an auf zu hören, trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust, doch  
ohne Erfolg. Mit einem entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Stirn begannen die Stöße, fachten den  
Schmerz in ihm auf ein Zehnfaches an. Eine Weile versuchte Omi noch sich zu wehren, kratze,  
boxte, schob und drückte, aber der Ältere war einfach so viel stärker, dass er die Bemühungen des  
Kleineren kaum bemerkte. Ergeben schloss Omi die Augen, weinte still und lies seinen Schmerz  
nur selten verlauten, wimmerte leise wie er um seinen einst vertrauten Freund immer mehr und  
mehr zerriss, der sich hier so frei und ungezähmt seines Körpers bediente. Das Stöhnen, als Yohji   
nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit in ihm kam, rang unheimlich in Omis Ohren und er musste  
sich tief in die breiten Schultern krallen, um das fürchterliche Brennen des Samens in den frischen  
Wunden zu ertragen. Kaum war er wieder bei Atem zog Yohji sich ohne weitere Umschweife  
zurück, ignorierte das schmerzerfüllte Aufkeuchen völlig, verschwand kurzerhand im Bad ohne  
sich um zu sehen.  
Von innen heraus zitternd setzte Omi sich so schnell auf, wie sein lädierter Körper es zuließ, zog  
die Decke eng um sich, um wenigstens den kleinen, trügerischen Trost zu haben, das er sich nicht  
länger in dieser erniedrigenden, verletzbaren Postion befand, splitternackt auf dem Bett  
ausgebreitet, mit Schweiß, Tränen, Blut und Sperma verschmiert, während sich in seinem Kopf  
tausende Fragen wie “Warum?”, “Was wenn...?” und “Was tun?” einen erbitterten Krieg lieferten.  
Als Yohji aus dem Bad trat blieb Omis Blick abrupt an dessen Uhr hängen, die auf dem Nachttisch  
zurückgeblieben war. Ohne nach zu denken stürzte er sich voller Verzweiflung darauf, sobald  
Yohji sich auch nur einen Schritt vor wagte. Der Draht quietschte, wie er sich eng um den Hals  
seines Freundes schloss, ein Geräusch, dass Omi schon immer kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter  
gejagt hatte. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Omi vor seinem geistigen Auge genau sehen,  
wie die Schnüre durch Fleisch drangen, kleine Bluttropfen an ihnen entlang rannen, die  
Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, wie er ihn um Atem keuchen hörte und hektisch an dem Draht  
zerren fühlte. Dennoch lies er nicht los, bevor der Körper nicht zu Boden fiel, obwohl ihm der  
Tötungswille fehlte, weshalb er auch sofort erschreckt losließ wie der Körper zu Boden fiel. Sein  
Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckend sank Omi neben dem reglosen Körper auf den Boden und  
weinte eine ganze Weile hemmungslos, trotz seines Schwurs.  
Sobald er sich wieder gesammelt hatte wechselte er eilig die Bettwäsche, wuchtete Yohji auf das  
Bett und säuberte sich flüchtig. Die blonden Haare unter einer Baseballkappe verborgen, die tief in  
sein Gesicht gezogen war, streifte er ziellos durch die Stadt, bis er sich im Morgengrauen in einem  
nahezu leeren Reisebus nach Vancouver wiederfand.  
So demotiviert wie Omi dem Leben nun gegenüberstand war es schlichtweg Glück gewesen, dass  
er es so schnell geschafft hatte in dieser neuen, fremden Stadt Fuß zu fassen. Er hatte sich neue  
Papiere besorgt, laut denen er volljährig war, hatte ein kleines Mietzimmer in einem etwas  
heruntergewirtschafteten, doch friedlichen Viertel gefunden und einen Job als Nachtportier in  
einem kleinen, dreckigen Motel. Er hatte nicht viel, doch es reichte aus um jenes normale Leben zu  
leben, dass er sich immer so sehr gewünscht hatte, also hätte er eigentlich zufrieden sein können,  
wenn ihn nicht seine Vergangenheit nach wie vor plagen würde.  
Insgeheim hatte er es schon befürchtet, dass diese trügerische Ruhe nicht lange halten würde, denn  
er verdiente es auch einfach nicht besser, wie er glaubte. Am genauen Tag seines zweiten Monats  
in Vancouver kam Omi Frühmorgens von der Arbeit nach Hause und öffnete aus einem Gefühl  
heraus den Briefkasten, obwohl der üblicherweise leer war. Diesmal jedoch segelte ihm ein  
einfacher, brauner Briefumschlag entgegen. Überrascht, aber auch neugierig eilte er nach oben ins  
sein Zimmer, und öffnete den Brief. Heraus fiel ein einsames kleines Stück weiß gebleichtes  
Papier mit der Kopie eines Zeitungsartikels darauf. “Armyfahrer begeht spektakulären  
Selbstmordversuch”, kündigte die Schlagzeile schon an, lies Omi erbleichen und hastig weiter  
lesen. Kaum war der letzte Satz gelesen rutschte ihm das Papier auch schon aus den Fingern,  
wirbelte durch die Luft bevor es den Boden küsste, während Omi blass und zittrig an die Wand  
sank mit der er optisch nahezu nahtlos verschmelzen konnte.  
Der Artikel hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass gerade mal eine Woche nach seinem Weggang Yohji  
vollends durchgedreht war. Er hatte dem Colonel den er fahren sollte plötzlich die Waffe vom Gurt  
gerissen und sich eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Wie durch ein Wunder war er nicht sofort tot  
gewesen, sodass man ihn eilends ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Bei den Ermittlungen zu diesem  
Vorfall waren auch ihre wahren Identitäten enthüllt worden, nach denen von der japanischen  
Regierung aus weltweit wegen Hochverrates gefahndet wurde.  
Gegen eine Migräneattakte ankämpfend umklammerte Omi seinen Kopf und das Wasser stieg ihm  
in die Augen. Egal was Yohji mit ihm getan hatte, er hätte ihn niemals alleine lassen dürfen. Er  
hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Als Leader, als sein Kamerad, und insbesondere als Freund.  
Wenn er es nur geschafft hätte Weiß am Leben zu halten, dann währe nichts von alledem passiert.  
Das hier war seine faire, doch gefürchtete Strafe, die er immer hatte kommen sehen.  
Das Papier war auf die bedruckte Seite gefallen, zeigte nun, als scharfen Kontrast zu dem reinen  
Weiß eine saubere, doch recht kantige Handschrift in pechschwarzen Tintenlettern.  
“Ich dachte du solltest das wissen. Prodigy”  
Ungläubig weiteten sich Omis Augen. Mit diesem kleinen Stück Papier und diesen paar Worten  
hatte Omis alter Erzfeind ihm demonstriert, dass alles was er sich sein Leben lang so hart  
antrainiert hatte und jeder Versuch sich und Yohji in Sicherheit zu bringen vergebens gewesen  
war.  
Obwohl er sich so bemüht hatte vorsichtig zu sein und alle Spuren zu verwischen, kannte Prodigy  
jeden seiner Schritte. Jederzeit hätte er sich Omis naiven Irrglauben zu Nutze machen können, ihn  
und Yohji so einfach töten können als wenn sie Fliegen währen. Genauso gut hätte er auch sein  
Wissen an Kritiker verkaufen können, die ihm dafür sicherlich die Füße geküsst hätten. Aber er  
hatte nichts von beidem getan. Er hatte es nicht getan, obwohl es Schwarz´ Devise war, niemals  
etwas zu tun, was ihnen keinen Profit brachte. Der selbe Junge, den Omi, von der Telekinese  
vielleicht abgesehen, immer für unterlegen gehalten hatte war ihm also die ganze Zeit über schon  
so weit voraus gewesen, dass er ihn aus Mitleid verschont hatte und ihm damit sadistischer Weise  
die faire Chance verweigerte, wie ein Mann mit wenigstens dem letzten Funken Stolz und Ehre zu  
sterben. Er verdankte sein wertloses Leben einzig seinem meist gehassten Feind.  
Etwas in ihm zerbrach, irreparabel.  
Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei schoss Omi hoch, zerriss den Artikel in die kleinsten Fetzen, die er  
zusammen bekam, bevor er zu randalieren begann, Dinge herum warf oder zerbrach, sich die  
Lunge aus dem Leib und das ganze Haus aus dem Bett schrie, bis ihn zahllose Hände festhielten  
und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Arm schwere, tiefschwarze Dämmerung herbei rief die ihn  
in Sekundenschnelle übermannte.  
Als er wieder erwachte war, war er hier gewesen, alleine und am Boden zerstört.  
Langsam klärte sich Omis Blick und fokussierte sich wieder, wie er zum ersten Mal die Landschaft  
draußen durch das angelaufene Fenster wahrnahm.  
Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen warum, doch dieses Szenario dort draußen erinnerte ihn an Yohji.  
Lebte er noch? Und wenn, was tat er jetzt? Vermisste er ihn? Würde er vielleicht sogar hier her  
kommen, auf der Suche nach ihm? Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er das denn überhaupt  
wollen würde.  
Dicke, träge Tropfen begannen vom Himmel zu fallen, bildeten dichte Ströme von Regen, die  
dieses deprimierende Bild auf eine Art und Weise verzerrten, dass es wie eine schmerzhafte,  
entlegene Erinnerung wirkte, die langsam verblasste. Genau wie Omis Leben....


End file.
